Two Of A Kind
by Kathrynm37
Summary: One-shot. Blair goes to tell Chuck she's pregnant with Louis baby, but is she telling the whole truth?


Blair was shaking as the lift made its way to the penthouse suite. She was going to tell Chuck that she was pregnant, that the baby's father was Louis…she was going to lie. Ever since she'd read the paternity test and seen the results, she couldn't stop shaking. The baby was Chucks. But she was engaged to another man, she was going to be a princess, she thought it would be easier for everyone if she just said that the father was Louis.

The test results were in her bag and they suddenly felt like lead instead of paper. What was written on there in tiny black print, could topple her life over, could change everything.

The doors opened. Blair felt like she was going to be sick, she couldn't lie, she couldn't tell the truth. She was mentally screaming at herself. She walked out into the living room and saw him sat at the bar. The butterflies in her stomach went wild upon seeing him, she couldn't help it, she was in love with him. Chuck turned to face her.

"I need to talk to you," Blair said. Chucks face remained stern.

"I thought we said everything we needed to say last time we saw each other," he replied.

"Chuck…" Blair whispered. Chuck turned away from her.

"Is this another misguided attempt by Dan to get me to feel something?" he smirked harshly. Blair was confused for a second before she spat out;

"I'm pregnant,"

Chuck turned around again, this time with shock all over his face. But Blair could see clear as day, a tiny sliver of hope mixed in there too. She tried so hard to hold herself together for the next part.

"It's Louis'" she mumbled, and watched the hope fade from Chucks eyes. _No, it's not. Tell him the truth! _A voice inside her head tried to reason with her.

She started to walk towards him, needing to be closer to him, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"I didn't want you to find out from someone else and wonder if the baby was yours," she said.

"That's very considerate," Chuck replied, staring blankly at her.

"Yes, well, if I know anything about Chuck Bass it's that fatherhood isn't part of the lifestyle," Blair didn't know why she was saying these things. She should be calling Louis and ending the relationship in front of Chuck, then telling him the baby is his.

"You must have been very relieved when you realised you weren't carrying my offspring, it certainly would've derailed your fairytale," Chuck said.

_But I am carrying your offspring, and I love it. _

"This fairytale is…complicated," she said out loud. Chuck gave her a 'no shit' look.

There was a break in the conversation, neither one knew what to say. Blair was so close to blurting out the truth, but she was rudely interrupted by the sound of paws and then the appearance of a familiar looking dog.

"Blair, meet my dog, Monkey," Chuck said.

"Oh, but I saw Gossip Girl I thought you got rid of him?" Blair said.

"I just, sent him to get fixed. I thought it was the responsible thing to do," Chuck said, and the look he gave Blair sent shivers running down her spine. It was as if he knew. Blair was torn, the whole reason she didn't want to tell Chuck the baby was his was because she thought he wouldn't want to be a responsible father, and the story on Gossip Girl about Chuck giving away his dog only made Blair feel firmer in her decision. But now she knows Chuck kept Monkey…she had to get out of there. 

"I should go," she said.

"Yes," Chuck agreed. Tears were forming in Blair's eyes.

"Louis is waiting for me," she lied.

"Of course,"

"There's a part of me that really wanted it to be yours," she said. _Tell him, tell him, TELL HIM! _

Blair span round and walked to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come back. As she waited she heard a faint sob. The tears in her eyes overflowed and her heart broke in two. He was _crying_. The elevator doors opened and she stared inside the empty metal box. Getting in would mean it was all over, she couldn't come back, couldn't change her mind. Another sob. The man she loved was just yards behind her, crying over a lie. She couldn't do it. She sent the elevator back down and stormed back into the living room of the penthouse. Chuck was still slumped over at the bar.

"Chuck," Blair said firmly and reached into her bag. She withdrew the paternity test and put it on the bar in front of him. He looked at the envelope.

"Really, Waldorf? You've come to rub it in my face now? Haven't you done enough?" he chocked.

"Open it," Blair demanded as she pulled her phone out of her bag. She unlocked it and scrolled through her contacts list to Louis' name. She waited for Chuck to look inside the envelope.

He looked at her confused, and then tentatively picked up the small paper package that had been deposited in front of him. He unsealed it and pulled the sheet of paper out. He held his breath as he unfolded it and read.

**Test Results**

**Paternity of the child of Blair Cornelia Waldorf **

**DNA match;**

**Prince Louis Grimaldi – Negative**

**Charles Bartholomew Bass – Positive **

Chuck stared at the word **positive. **The word that could change his life. His head conjured up all sorts of images, of a girl with brown hair adorned with a headband, and a boy with brown eyes and a bowtie. He looked back up at Blair.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to break up with Louis as soon as I found out, but I didn't think you would want it. And then I saw the Gossip Girl blast about you giving away Monkey and I thought you didn't want to be responsible for someone else. It was stupid of me to base my decision on a Gossip Girl blast. I lied right there in front of you and I don't know how because the truth is, I want you to be this baby's father, you are this baby's father and I love both of you. I have Louis number open, I'm going to call him right now and tell him that the wedding is off, that it's over. I'm so sorry Chuck," Blair was crying, but she felt better. She'd told him, she'd gotten it off her chest, it was out in the open. All she wanted now was Chuck's response.

He took his time, thinking over what she'd just said.

"Does Louis know that you're pregnant?" Chuck asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you first, for obvious reasons," Blair replied.

"Blair…" Chuck choked, not sure what to say.

"Are you angry?" Blair asked.

"Yes, and no. Angry that you tried to lie to me, but I'm not because…you're pregnant," Chuck smiled and grabbed her, pulling her close. Blair let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Blair cried.

"Stop apologising," Chuck laughed.

Blair laid her head on Chuck's shoulder, and they started swaying, dancing to music only they heard.

"Blair, there's something you know you have to do now though, right?" Chuck asked, Blair's head still resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, but I can't do it over the phone," she sighed. She needed to tell Louis in person, she owed him that.

Blair pulled away. She let go of Chuck and took a step back. She sighed.

"I have to go. He needs to know now," she said, and then she started to walk away.

"Wait,"

Blair heard Chuck call, she stopped and smiled.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Before you go…"

Chuck put his hands on her waist and pulled her round to face him again. He lowered his head so it was level with hers and then suddenly he crashed his lips onto Blair's. Blair let out a small moan and wrapped her arms tightly around Chuck's neck. Her hands worked their way into his hair, as Chucks slid down her back. Blair pulled away slightly,

"I'll be back soon," she whispered against his lips and then she broke out of his grip and headed straight for the elevator. Her head whipped round and she looked at him standing slightly dishevelled in the middle of the room.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love both of you," he said.


End file.
